


Epic Ceremony:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Family Hour: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Announcements, Balcony Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Ceremony, Childbirth, Children, Clubbing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Commitment, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Daughters, Doctor/Patient, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Family, Floor Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Hormones, Horny, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Sex, Massage, Medical, Medical Examination, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Moving, Moving Out, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudism, Nudists, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Photo Announcements, Premature Childbirth, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rectal Exam, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Cravings, Sexual Hunger, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Stripping, Surprises, Tears, Touching, Trust, Trust Issues, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve are planning their wedding, & getting married, Will they survive the process?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Finally Here: Quality Time, Rituals, & Wedding Planning: Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are planning their wedding, & getting married, Will they survive the process?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was the first one to awake, He couldn't believe that he was that much closer to marry the man of his dreams, his lover, & partner, Detective "Danno" Williams, who just made his heart lighter, & fuller, ever since he came into his life, He never thought that love would come for him again, but he took the chance, & he was glad that he did.

 

The Seal was in "Stealth" mode, & he was quiet as a mouse, as he was laying light kisses on his soon to be husband's face, & worked his way down. He bit gently on one of his lover's tender nipples, loving how the bud feels in his mouth. He nuzzled, & nosed through Danny's massive chest hair, & felt like he was home, as he associated the softness to it, He went to give the other nipple, the same treatment, so it wouldn't be left out. Danny woke up with eyes wide, & said breathlessly, as he looked at his fiancé, who had a smirk on his face.

 

"What's got into you, Super Seal ?", The Blond asked with a smile on his face, as he turned to face his lover fully, & gave him his full attention. "Nothing, I just want sometime alone with my soon to be husband, before the kids wake up, & come in here, & get us up", Danny said waggling his eyebrows, "Well, In that case, Don't let me stop you, Continue", Steve smiled, & they proceeded to have their quality time, Steve quickly washed them down, & put their sweatpants back on, before Grace Williams, & Charlie Edwards come bursting through the door to wake them up, so they can start the day.

 

As predicted, There was a knock on the door, to show respect, Danny & Steve both smiled at each other, & nodded, The Loudmouth Detective said to the door, "Come on in, Monkey", The Spunky Williams came busting in, & they bounced on the bed, as they sat down. "Good Morning, Danno, Good Morning, Steve", They said in unison with a smile on their faces, "Good Morning, Kiddos", Steve said hugging them, "Morning, Monkey, Tiger", Danny said with a smile, as he mirrored his lover's gesture, "What are we gonna do today ?", Charlie asked with his blue eyes sparkling bright at them.

 

"I thought that after school, We will go to the Aquarium, & see the new dolphin exhibit, It just opened, So what do you think, It's a date ?", The Former Seal asked his new children, in hoping that they would like that idea. "I think it's sounds super fun, I think we should go to it", The Blond saying, as he backed his partner up. "Yeah, Let's do it !", Charlie exclaimed with happiness. Grace said with a smile, "Charlie's right, Let's do it, It's a date", she said bringing the subject to a close. Danny & Steve smiled at each other over their children's heads, They are looking forward to some quality time with their kids.

 

After their ritual of morning cuddles, Steve & Danny showered quickly, & dressed, so they can make breakfast for their family, As they were doing this, They are starting to go over wedding details, & the Five-O Commander said, "I love this blue, plus it reminds me of the color of your eyes", He said to his lover, taking his eyes off of his magazine, that he was looking at, & waggling his eyebrows at him. Danny chuckled, & said, "Smooth, Smooth Dog, Very smooth". He looked at the sample, & smiled, "Perfect, It's very pretty, I love it too", & he turned the page, & said, "I want this shade of gold, cause it's the color of your trident pin on your hat, I want you to have something to remind you of your navy days", "Agreed, Wedding Colors are settled," They shared a quick kiss, & crossed the item off of their list, Then, The Happy Couple went back to making their breakfast.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Inspector Abby Dunn, Captain Lou Grover, & Officer Kono Kalakaua all were having coffee, as they waited for the other members of their team, & their love ones to come in, "I think we should help them out, with whatever they need", Abby said, Kono said with a smile, "I knew I liked you from the beginning, Yeah, I think we can spring for the Suite at one of Adam's hotels", Chin agreed, "That takes care of that, You ladies, & Adam have that covered, Right ?", "Count on it", Abby said, as she kissed him, & Kono concurred, "Cuz, We got this", Lou said, "Renee & I have the honeymoon spot all settled", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "A friend of mine will do the cake, I will have Charlie & Grace with me, Cause it's hard to find a babysitter", Everyone agreed that details were all settled, but needs to be carried out, & they will let Steve & Danny know, as soon as they come in.

 

After they drop off Grace, & Charlie at their respective schools, Steve sighed in contentment, as they drove away, "Alone at last," he took one of his lover's hand, & kissed it, "I love you so much, Danny Williams", Danny smiled the brightest smile, that he could muster up, & said, "I love you too, Steve McGarrett, From here to back again", The Seal smiled, & said affirming, "From here to back again", & they held hands all way to the HQ. They went in, & were greeted by their members of their team, & ohana, Who were bouncing with excitement, cause of this upcoming nuptials.

 

"We don't want you guys to worry about anything except for your special day, I got the cake covered, & I am offering my babysitting services to you for Grace & Charlie, I want to spend some time with them", Chin said, then he said, as he hugged his two best friends, "I am so happy for you, Best of wishes to you & your future together", Kono said indicating to Abby, "We got the wedding night covered, Adam is gonna split the difference with us, You are gonna get the Presidential Suite at one of his hotels. Abby nodded in agreement, "Everything will be arranged, so there is no need to pack for the night", They both went up to them, they hugged & kissed them both on the cheek, "We love you so much", they said in unison, & Lou said, "Me & Renee are gonna treat you to 3 beautiful weeks in Maui, It's a beautiful spot, Also to do some fishing," He went up to them, & hugged them, "You _**are**_ my brothers, No matter, Best of luck  & wishes to you", Steve & Danny both knew it was useless to argue, so they thanked them, & celebrated for awhile, since work was slow that morning.

 

"Shit, Oh Shit !", Steve said exclaiming, as he forgotten one important detail, Danny said, "What's wrong, Super Seal ?", "We forgot to hire a photographer for our announcement of our engagement, I can't believe I forgot to call one, Especially when you reminded me so many times, I am so sorry, Danno", Danny comforted him, & said with a smile, "It's okay, Steve, We still have time". Kono said, "Screw the photographer, Guys, I can take your photo, I took it up while Adam was away doing his time, I am really good, I promise that it won't look stupid or cheesy". Steve & Danny weren't sure, & she said with a smile, "I'll work cheap", Chin said with a smirk, "Magic words, Guys", Lou said, "Problem solved", Abby concluded with, "I would trust her", "You're hired", The Engaged Couple said in unison, The Ex-Surfer squealed in delight, as a response, She hugged & kissed them, & thanked them multiple times.

 

They managed to get through all of their paperwork with the excitement all around them, Steve & Danny managed to get the schools on time, so their kids would see them immediately. They had so much fun at the aquarium, & they went to dinner at Danny's favorite pizza place, They explained to them, that they each have a part in their wedding, Grace squealed with glee, cause she was a full fledge bridesmaid. They told Charlie that he was gonna be a ring bear, "I am not a bear", The Little Boy said in confusion, Grace, Steve, & Danny all laughed, & then Grace composed herself, "No, You aren't a bear, "Ring Bear" means you have something special to do in the wedding, You have to bring the rings up to the alter, You give one to the best man, & one to best woman, They give it to Daddy, & Danno, But before that, You have to protect them, Got it ?", Charlie said with a nod, "Okay, Now I understand", & he went back to his dinner. Steve & Danny were proud of how Grace explained Charlie's job, & told her so. "I want my brother to understand everything, so he will grow up to be smart, Like you guys", The Guys choked back the emotion, & hugged & kissed her, Then they went back to their family fun, & give Charlie their attention.


	2. The Secret Is Out, Engagement Photos, & Real Truth About Charlie: Part One: Part B:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on Rachel's part in the episode of 5x25.

One particular morning, after a great around of sex from the night before, Danny discovered that his condom had broke, & he felt wetness, & also he was feeling sick, he detached himself from his lover, & hurried to the bathroom, before he pukes on the bed or on the ground, He made it just in a nick of time. He feels bad about keeping a secret from Steve, but he has to risk keeping it, in order for Steve to stay with him in their relationship.

 

Steve woke up to the retching, hurried to the lock bathroom door, He knocked on the door softly, & asked, "Baby, Danno, Are you okay ?", From the behind the door, Danny heard the concern etched in his partner & lover's voice, He said trying to sound convincingly, "I am just fine, Babe, Something probably did not agree with me from last night's dinner, I will be out in a couple of minutes", He flushed the toilet, & cleaned his mouth out, He heard Steve go down & start on the coffee, & breakfast for the day. **"God, Please get me through this, I swear I won't ask for anything else again"** , he prayed thinking to himself, When he got his bearings, He went to join his lover in the kitchen, so he could be with him, & help too if it's needed.

 

Steve noticed that his lover was feeling a little bit better, & he was so relieved, & put his breakfast in front of him, & explained, "We are gonna do a light breakfast, It's not fair, that you are suffering, & I am not, Also some green tea would help with the nausea, Love", Danny thought that was the most romantic gesture, he ever saw his lover do. He kissed him, & said, "Thank you so much, Babe, Exactly what I needed", They ate the wonderful meal, & got ready for the day. They hope it won't be a hazard kind of a day, cause they aren't in the mood for it, especially Danny.

 

Everything is perfectly organized at HQ, Kono said with a smile, "Ready to have your photos taken ?", Danny said with a smile, "I sure am, Plus, I want everyone to eat their hearts out, cause I got the hottest guy in Hawaii", Steve blushed, & said scolding, "Danny", The Blond loves to see his lover like this, & said shrugging his shoulders, "What ?, It's true". Steve said, "We will meet you later at the park", Danny's phone rang, & said, "Actually, I _would_ actually be the one to meet you later, Rachel needs to talk to me about something", He was full of anger. "Be nice, She is bending over backwards for you, At least be nice  & hear her out", Danny muttered, "Fine", & they went to their desks to do their paperwork.

 

Steve said to Kono, "Kono, Danny is not feeling good so I am having him back out of the bust, I was wondering if you would keep an eye on him for me ?", Kono said, "Of course, Boss, Anything for ohana", Then she said something in Hawaiian, & he replied with a smile, "Mahalo", He, Chin, Abby, & Lou all went out to do the bust, & hopefully not run into problems, as they get the guys that they are after. Danny was glad not to be going on a bust, cause he doesn't know if he could handle it, Also, He was glad that Kono was staying behind, cause he needs to talk to someone, or he will burst.

 

After the guys left, It was pretty quiet, & everything was fine around HQ, Kono noticed that her friend was all over the place, she was grateful for the break anyways, she went to his office, & asked, "What the hell is the matter with you ?, Come on, Danny, Spill it, You know that you can trust me, Right ?". The Loudmouth Detective nodded for her take a seat, & he took a deep breath, & then told her what was bothering him. He need reassurance, & some friendly advice, He knew that the ex-surfer would never stir him wrong, she hasn't done it in the past.

 

"I am a carrier, I could get pregnant, But, I think I am, It happened last night with Steve, Everything was perfect, til this morning, I felt wetness, & discovered that the condom had broke, I am afraid of Steve might reject me, & leave", Kono scoffed at the thought, "This is Steve McGarrett, The Man that you love, & who I have on good authority loves you right back, I think it's great, Steve always was craving for a family, Now, You gave him that chance, & gift, Take the risk, Tell him, You know how he hates secrets". Danny knew all too well, that his lover hates lies, secrets, dishonesty, He hugged his friend, & said, "Thanks, Kono, You are the best", He saw that the guys returned, with food, & they all ate their lunches, Danny realized that he has to meet Rachel, which he dreads, He kissed his fiancé on the top his head, & said, "I will be back later", Steve nodded, & he & the others went to spend time in their offices.

 

Rachel & Stan were both nervous about telling Danny the whole truth, The British Lady didn't want to mention Wo Fat, cause she was afraid of the criminal actually killing Danny, Stan was adamant about telling the whole story about Wo Fat, about him threatening her, Grace, & Charlie, who wasn't even born at the time. She was stressing out, Stan kissed her on the top of her head, & said, "Everything will be fine, Darling". They heard the familiar purr of the black camaro, & the business executive went to let the blond detective in, so they can have their meeting.

 

Stan went to get some ice tea, & returned, He indicated for Danny to sit, The Loudmouth got straight to the point, "Why am I here, Rachel, & Stan ?, I thought I said everything I needed to say", Rachel could sense that her ex-husband was still pissed off with her, she did not blame him one bit, she said with a deep breath, "I didn't give you the full story about Charlie....", she trailed off, & the blond indicated for her to continue, "It was Wo Fat, He wanted me to get you away from here, cause he was after McGarrett, & I told him I wouldn't....He....He...", she was crying through her tears, saying, "He threatened to cut the baby out, & kill it, making me watch, kill me, Stan, Grace, & you", Stan comforted her. Danny understood now, & said, "Why didn't you come to me ?, I would had handle it", Rachel composed herself, & said, "I couldn't risk you getting killed, or my family, or the important people in Gracie's life, I thought I could protect you, But you insisted on getting McGarrett freed, Which was right, But I had to do what I needed to do", she said with tears threatening to fall, "I am so sorry, Danny, I cost you three years of your son's life, I couldn't stand myself for doing it, But, I just want you to know Stan had been good to the kids, & We decided that equal custody rights, & we just run schedules, routines, etc with each other, I believe we can make this work", Danny said with a smile.

 

"I think we can make this work too, Stan has sacrificed himself for Grace, I would never forget that, So, Rachel, I appreciate you telling me this, I forgive you, You don't have to worry, Steve sent that bastard straight to hell, He won't be bothering us ever again", Rachel & Stan both exhaled out of relief, "I got something for you, Danny, Pictures & Videos of Charlie, I know it's not the same, But it chronicles everything up to today, Interested ?", Stan asked with a smile, "Definitely, Stan, Thank you", Stan went to get them, & said to Rachel, "I am so sorry too, Rachel, I think we need to make a fresh start all around, **_No secrets_** , Deal ?", Rachel chuckled, & said, "Deal", Stan handed him a bag, Danny thanked them both, & was on his way to the park.

 

When he got to the park, Steve asked, "How did it go ?", Danny explained everything to them, Lou said, "Good for you, It's bad to hang on to the anger, Plus, It would be good for Charlie, & his treatment, To see you four working together", The Former New Jersey Native said with a smile, "Exactly my thoughts, Lou", Chin said with a smile, "You look so happy, Brother, Congratulations", "Thanks, Man", Danny said with a smile, as he hugged the Hawaiian native. Abby said kissing his cheek, "It suits you, Danny, Keep it up". Kono nodded in agreement, as she kissed his other cheek. "You **_deserve_** to be happy", He knew what she meant, She said, "How about we get these engagement photos out of the way ?", Everyone thought it was a great idea, Kono got plenty of great shots of Danny, Steve, them together, one of them looking at each other filled with love. It made the ohana happy to see this up close.


	3. Telling Steve & The Kids, Celebration: Part Two: Part C:

Danny knew that he had to get the exam over with, So, He went to a specialty doctor, who deal with this special kind of pregnancy. He made sure that the blond felt comfortable around him, & that he could ask any questions, that he wanted. He felt Danny's beautifully pointed nipples, & pectorals, for abnormalities, Danny lets out a moan in response, to it. Dr. Lawson apologized for that, & said, "Everything is fine in that area", & he continued on with her examination.

 

"Everything checks out great, You are in perfect shape, Danny, I just need to send a sample down to the lab", she said, & took it immediately, & had a tech put a rush on it. Dr. Lawson said with a smile, "You can gst dressed now, Afterwards, Let's go to my office, & have a chat", He nodded silently, The Good Doctor left him to his privacy, & waited for him in her office, so they can get their meeting underway. She could tell that something was bothering the blond, & she wants to see if she could make him feel better.

 

Danny was getting dressed, he was anxious & scared about being pregnant, He kept thinking negative thoughts, like Steve was gonna leave him, He is hoping that Dr. Lawson coukd help him get out of that way of thinking, & help focus on his relationship instead. He felt like he was about to throw up at that second, He finishes dressing, & made to Dr. Lawson's office, **"Okay, Here we go"** , he thought to himself. He knocked on her door, & she said, "Come in, & he took a deep breath, & went in to face his fears. He also wants to feel better for Steve, so their relationship will be perfect now, & in the future.

 

"Hi, Danny, Come on in", She ushered the blond in, by waving him in from her desk, "Thank you, Doc", He said, as she sat down, & was bouncing his knee restlessly. "What's wrong, Danny ?, You can tell me, There is no judgment here", Danny said holding back his emotion, "I am afraid of my fiancé leaving me, If I am pregnant", Dr. Lawson said pursing her lips in thought, "From what you told me about him, He doesn't seem the type to do it, Also I think he has trust issues, when you explained to me how many times he got screwed over, I wouldn't worry, okay ?", Danny composed himself, & said, "Okay, Doc, I won't", Then he asked, "If I am pregnant ?, What should I do ?", Dr. Lawson smiled, as a response to this question.

 

"Everything that a woman does, You do, Take vitamins, making sure you are taking care of yourself, by eating right, & getting plenty of sleep, Also avoid stress at all cost, I mean just be careful on your job, Make sure that Steve knows what's up, & have him make all of the arrangements that are necessary for your paternity leave, Got it ?", The Loudmouth Detective understood, & said, "I promise, I will follow the rules". "Let's go see if you are indeed pregnant", & they went to see if the results are ready, & then go back to her office, so they can talk some more, before he leaves & tells Steve what's going on.

 

Steve was worried about Danny, so he asked Kono, "Is there anything I should be worried about, Kono ?", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, "Our boy definitely has something to tell you, But it's a great thing, Don't worry, Okay ?, He is fine, I would tell you if he wasn't, You know that, Don't you, Boss ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & said, "Yes, I know, Kono, Thank you for reassuring me, I am so glad that Danny had you to talk to, Instead of keeping it all in", They went back to join the others in finishing their work, & solving the day's case.

 

Steve was making Danny's favorite dinner, & he made sure that the setting was the most romantic one, that his blond adonis had ever saw. **"God, I never thought I ** _would be_** this happy with a man, Especially a special man like Danny"** , he thought to himself, as he rearranged the last of the details. He hurried up, cause he knew that his lover would be home soon, & he didn't want to dawdle. Once, He was done arranging everything, He quickly showered & changed, cause he definitely want to look great for his man, He would spend the rest of his life making his fiancé happy, & giving him whatever he wanted, sexually, or non-sexually.

 

"Well, From the looks of things here, Danny, You **_are_** pregnant, Congratulations, I think you should expecting this bundle of joy around March 10th, " she said with a smile. Danny lets out the breath, that he was holding,  & smiled for the first time, since his fear had shown up. "Thank you, Doctor Lawson, I am gonna tell Steve tonight, Cause I don't want any secrets between us", "Remember what I said," She said with an arched eyebrow. "I promise, I won't forget", The Blond said, & he left feeling lighter, than he went in, He knew that Steve wouldn't leave him, if he was pregnant, He would stay by his side, be overprotective of this little one, that is growing inside of him, He just knew it, & kept thinking it on his way home.

 

The Seal heard the familiar sound of the camaro, & he smiled, he knew that his lover would never be late, Danny came in, & was surprised to see the living room was surrounded by rose petals, & candlelight, "Ohhh, Babe, This is wonderful", he said breathlessly, as Steve led him in, & to the wonderfully set table. He got Danny settled in, & served him, before he served himself. Danny took a big taste of his food, & covered his mouth, chewed & swallowed it, "Mmmm, This is really good, Baby". Steve said with a smile, "Thanks, Danno, I am glad that you like it", They talked about everything under the sun, Danny cleared his throat, which made Steve look up, **"Now or ever"** , The Blond thought to himself, & said looking at Steve, "Steve, Doll, I am pregnant", He didn't expect the reaction, Steve jumped him & the fell on the rug in front of the lit fireplace.

 

Steve was working on his buttons of his button down, & got frustrated, He ripped it open, sending the buttons scattering across the floor, "I want you now, I want you the fuck now, Danno", he said, as he got him out his pants & boxers. He proceeded to give him the best head, & anal, that he ever experienced. Danny was no slouch in this department, & said, "Ohhh, Super Seal, You are so much trouble", He pounced on him, like a predator does to his prey, They both were fucking their brains out, Once they were spent, Danny explained everything that Dr. Lawson told him, "We will worry about that, once we come to it, Danno", Danny teased one of Steve's nipples, & said, "You are so delicious, Be prepared for my horny days", Steve said, "I am looking forward to that", he was full of lust & desire, He stroke his lover's stomach, "This is a gift, It needs to be cherished, & taken care of, Thank you for giving me this second chance", he whispered with tears, "Anytime", Danny whispered back, he was full of emotion too, They composed themselves, Got up, & blew out the candles, "I love you so much, Danno", Steve said, as he held him, when they got back on the rug, "I love you too, Babe", he said, He covers them up, & they fell into a peaceful slumber, As Danny was falling asleep, He thought to himself, **"I am glad that I was wrong about Steve"** , He closed his eyes, & pulled his lover closer, & fell asleep in the safety of Steve's strong arms.

 

They told Stan & Rachel, who were thrilled for him, "Congratulations", Stan said, as he shook both of their hands, & Danny said with a smile, "This doesn't change a thing, We want you to be part of this kid's life, like you are with Grace, & Charlie, Buddy", Stan choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come up, & he said with glistening eyes, "Thank you, I would be honored", Rachel said with a bigger smile, "So would I", & then the kids came running down the stairs with their things, Rachel & Stan helped them into the camaro, "Love you, Guys", she said, as she kissed each of them on the cheek. Stan mirrored her gesture, & said, "We will see you at the end of the week", "Love you too, Mommy, & Daddy Stan", Grace & Charlie said in unison with a smile, They went off to have dinner first, at their favorite pizza spot, They told the kids about the new baby, & they were thrilled, "Count on me for helping", The Young Girl said, Charlie said, "The Baby couldn't have my teddy, so he or she won't be afraid of the dark", That brought emotion out in the couple's eyes, & they thanked him, & composed themselves, They continued on with their family fun that evening.


	4. The Details & Horny Day: Part Three: Part D:

Kawika was honored to be part of the ceremony, & he said, "I am blessed to do this for you, Brothers, I just want to let you know, That Kapu will be blessing you on your special day, So there is nothing to worry about", "Thanks, Brother, We really owe you one", Steve said, Kawika shrugged it off, & said, "Forget it, Consider one of the I.O.U.'s we owe you, I'll subtract it from your tab", The Kapu Leader said, as he gave them a smile, as they went on with the wedding planning, that has to be done, & finished.

 

The Blond was disappointed to see that there is hardly any blue & gold flowers, in the spot that they decided to get married in, "What's wrong, Babe ?", The Former Seal asked in a whisper, Danny pointed to the spot, & said, "This spot is ruined, Almost of the flowers are gone, It's what makes this spot special", he sighed sadly. Kawika said, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to overhear, I have a cousin, who has the most beautiful blue & gold exotic flowers of the whole island, It doesn't look bad, You just need to plant a couple of spots, We go see her after we have lunch", Danny said with a smile, "Lead on, Brother", & Steve mouthed, _"Thank you"_ to Kawika, who winked in response, as they went to their favorite lunch spot.

 

Chin went to Sweet Bakery, & saw this friend, Nathan, was working on that particular day, "Hey, Brah, Howzit ?", Chin asked, as they clasped hands in the traditional greeting, & the bakery owner said, "Not bad, What can I do for you ?", Chin said, "I am here for a cake for a surprise wedding, It's for two good friends of mine", Nathan said with a smile, "Ohhh, My favorite kind, Tell me what you want, I can build it," Chin explained the scheme of the wedding, "I can have it for you the day before the wedding," Chin was speechless, & said, "Nate, You are a beautiful man, Thank you so much, I owe you one", & he left to see Kamekona, & plan the menu for the reception.

 

Kawika treated Steve & Danny to the best lunch around his area, & then they went to see his cousin, who is a florist, Lani, she smiled at them, & said, "My Cousin told me all about you, Congratulations on your upcoming wedding, I am throwing in the flowers as a gift", The Engaged Couple were about to protest, She waved them off with a dismissive hand, "The spot needed to be refreshed anyways", Steve & Danny said in unison with a smile, "Thank you", & she said, "Don't mention it", she rubbed her hands together, & said, "Now, Let's talk area", & she & the men went straight to work on planning out how to decorate the venue.

 

Kono & Abby went straight to the hotel, & Abby said with wide-eyes, "Holy Shit, This is gonna make a great spot for the reception, You are very lucky, Officer Kalakaua", Kono smiled, & said proudly, "Yes, Yes, I am, I am not ashamed about it", They saw Adam, & he greeted them with a kiss on the cheek, "What can I do for you love ladies on this great day ?", He waits for them to respond, He knew that they help with planning something, He is glad that he can help them out, whenever they can. "We need to talk to you about planning Steve, & Danny's Wedding Reception here", The Ex-Surfer said hopefully, "You think we can have it here ?", The Blond Inspector asked with equal hope.

 

Kamekona was wiping the counter of his shrimp truck, He was hoping that some business would come his way, so far, it's been pretty slow, He asked his cousin, Flippa, "Are we all set for defending our title next week, Cuz ?", The Happy Server said with a smile, "Oh Yeah, Cousin, We are gonna whip Sam's ass, & keep on being champions, Suddenly, They saw Chin coming, & the shrimp truck owner said, "Get his usual, Flippa, On the double", Flippa said, "I am on it". Chin said, "Howzit, Bruddahs, I have something to talk to you about, If you have a minute," "Sure, Cuz, Anything for Five-O", He turned to face the truck, "Flippa, As soon as you get Chin's food out here, Come sit with us, He wants to talk to us about something", Flippa called out, "Of course, Kam", Kamekona directed him to their usual spot, & sat down, relaxed, as they waited for Flippa to join them.

 

Meanwhile, Adam said with a smile, "Of course, You can have it here, I would insulted, If you didn't, Also I will make sure that the honeymoon suite is available on that night too", Abby said hugging him, "You are the best, Adam, This is really gonna help us out, Thank you", Kono said with a wink, "Yes, Thank you, Baby", & they went into the planning of it, & fill in the others, later on when they meet. When they were done, Adam said, "I will personally take care of all of the details", The Girls thanked him one more time, & they went to HQ, so they can finish the day's work, & make sure that Steve & Danny stay ahead of their paperwork.

 

Lou met up with his wife, & they went over with the travel agent on what they wanted for Steve & Danny's honeymoon to be like, Once everything was arranged, Renee said with a smile to her husband, "I am so proud of you, Baby, You are the most romantic guy on the face of the Earth, You are doing such a wonderful thing for your love ones", Lou shrugged, & said, "Well, I owe them so much, Especially helping me get our daughter back, when she was kidnapped, plus this job, I feel like I am doing _**real**_ police work again, It's all thanks to them", Renee nodded,  & said, "Now, They have nothing to worry about, Cause everything is slowly getting planned out, They can relax", Lou kissed her behind her ear, & said in a husky voice, "How about we do a little relaxing of our own ?", "Mr. Grover, I do like the way you think, Lead on", & they went back to their home, & make most of their time together.

 

Steve saw the look, that Danny was giving him, It was full of lust, desire, & passion, They couldn't get out of the flower shop fast enough, Danny was teasing him, all the way home, & Steve said with a growl, "Danno, Stop with the teasing," The Blond was trying to act all innocent, & he asked innocently, "Who me ?", Steve said with a nod, "Yeah, You, You know that drives me crazy", "Well, I am gonna drive you even crazier, Here's a little preview", He unzipped him, & played with him for awhile, It took all of Steve's willpower not to stop the camaro, & have him right then, & there. Danny said with a panting & pleading & seductive tone, "I never did it in a kitchen, Please, **_Super Seal_**....Please fu...fuck me in the kitchen...It's always been a fantasy of mine, That I have your delicious cock inside of me, Tearing at me, Filling me up", Steve managed to compose himself,  & said, " _ **Anything**_ for you, Danno", They made it home without any incidents or accidents, which was a miracle itself.

 

They got through the door, stopping long enough to shut it, Also, They were tearing their clothes off of each other, & heading straight for the kitchen, & then Steve bent his fiancé over, "Mmmm, This ass, It's a crime for it to be perfect", He slapped it, Danny moaned out pleasurably in response, & begged exclaimed, "More, More, Please !", The Five-O Commander could never deny his lover a thing, & he made sure that his fantasy gets fulfilled perfectly, just like he dreamed. Soon, They were both shouting out their releases, as they came, & they held each other for awhile, as they were enjoying their post sexual bliss, cuddling was a big part of it.

 

They got into the shower, & Steve had his fantasy granted, & round two was _**even**_ dirtier, which made them both very happy,  & Steve said, as soon as they got into their bed, not bothering with pajamas, smirking, "I _love_ your horny days, Danny", The Blond waggled his eyebrows,  & said seductively, "Get ready, **_Steven_** , You haven't seen anything else yet". They held each other, & just thought about planning their future together, They have nothing to worry about, cause they knew each other, & knew what the other likes, It will be the wedding ceremony of the century.


	5. Epic Ceremony: Meeting With Governor Denning: Part Four: Part E:

Danny was a bit nervous about meeting with Governor Denning, so was Steve, But he didn't show it. "Danno, I think we are underestimating Denning. He is on the level, & understands how we work, as he massages his shoulders. While they were in the shower, The Blond ssid, "I know, But we have a lot riding on this", Steve kissed him, & said soothingly, "It **_will_** be okay", They enjoyed their time together. They hurried up,  & finished, so they can have breakfast.

 

Governor Sam Denning was working on the day's agenda, He wants Hawaii to be ahead of everything, & not fall behind. The African American pushed an intercom button on his desk, & said, "Debra Lynn, I wished not to be disturbed for anything". _"Yes, Sir"_ , she replied, & the rest of the day was peaceful. Til he has his meeting with Steve, & Danny. He had a feeling, that they are gonna tell him some interestig news.

 

At the HQ, Chin said, " Howzit, Guys ?", as they came into the bullpen. "I am fine, Got a meeting with Governor Denning in an hour", Danny said with a shrug, " He just wanted to touch base". Abby came up to them, "He just wants to make sure everything is okay". Kono joined them, saying, "Yeah, Don't be nervous, Boss", Lou said, "You just gotta believe", & they went back to work. Plus, They think that Denning would hear them out, if it's needed. They relaxed for awhile, & not stress out so much.

 

Danny was done with his half of the morning paperwork, & he was willing to do every report, cause he knew that his partner hated doing it, but he wasn't the type to put it off. The Blond smiled, as he watched his fiancé work hard on it, like everything else. He was proud of his super seal, & honored & humbled to be in his presence. "Ready to go, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, Steve looked up & said with a smile, "Yeah, Danno, Let me just sign this last report", He did just that, & they waved at the others, who were around the smart table, & off they went to see Denning, They are hoping that he officiate the ceremony, & make sure everything is official. "It's gonna be okay, Danno, You'll see", Steve said, as he took one of Danny' hands, & kissed the knuckles. Danny thought to himself, "I hope you are right, Super Seal", & the rest of the ride was made in small talk, til they get to the Governor's Mansion.

 

After the couple left, Kono said, "I bet Denning would help them out, I mean we made so much progress with him, & he also gave his blessing, & made sure that we always keep in touch, If we do that, Then he would stay out of our business", Chin said, "Maybe, Cuz, But ever since we met him, I got a feeling we should be on our toes with him, just a little bit", Lou said with a nod, "It's a smart play, & I think we should also help Danny help Steve deal with the outcome, in case it doesn't turn out the way that they want, Cause stress can't be good for the baby", Kono said with determination, "We **_will_** be there for them, Ohana, Bruddah, Ohana", With that, they finished their morning work,  & went out for a wonderful late breakfast.

 

Debra Lynn welcomed Steve & Danny in, "Gentlemen, If you would wait right here, The Governor will be with you in a couple of minutes, He is just finishing up a phone call, & then he's all yours, Can I get you guys anything to drink, Anything at all, while you wait ?", "I would love some ice water, please", The Seal said with a smile, Danny smiled too, & saying, "Me too", Debra nodded, & the secretary went to get them their drinks, as soon as she handed it to them, she went back to her work, & the room was filled with silence.

 

At their favorite diner, Kono said with a smile, "I think the super couple are gonna be in for a surprise, when they see their suite, Abby & I have the perfect decorations, Also Adam will make sure that they don't do anything, only the staff will cater to their needs, if they need anything", She looked at her watch, & cursed out, "Shit, I am running late, Abby & Adam are waiting for me". She kissed Chin on the cheek, & reached over & do the same to Lou, "I will also make sure that everything is covered by us, That no bill is sent to Danny & Steve", "Good thinking, Cuz", Chin said praising his cousin. Lou said, "Me & Chin are meeting Renee at the venue, where the ceremony is gonna be at, We are gonna make sure that everything is on schedule", The Ex-Surfer nodded, & they paid the bill, & off they went to do their tasks.

 

Steve & Danny were shown in, Governor Sam Denning smiled, & said, "Steve, Danny, Great to see you again", He shook their hands, They all became close, after sharing a beer together, & also because the official knew that he could trust his taskforce with anything major in the future. "Please, Have a seat, What can I do for you today ?", Sam asked, "Well, Governor, We are getting married, We want you to officiate it", The Blond said, getting straight to the point, Steve said with a nod, "I am also pregnant, There are some things we need to discuss", The Governor said, "Okay, Now you peaked my interest", & they got straight into the meeting, It would be better just to get it over with, instead of waiting for the perfect time.

 

Sam had Debra bring in some more ice water, & a coffee, He said, "Congratulations to both of you, Best wishes from me & this office", Steve said with a relieved smile, "Thank you, Sir, It means the world to us, You feeling this way", "We were scared to tell you, Governor", The Blond admitted honestly. " ** _Never_** be afraid to tell me anything, I am always here for you, As a boss,  & as a friend", Denning told them firmly. "Thank you, Sir", The Couple replied in unison, "Of course, I would like to officiate the ceremony, Just let me know when", & that brought a smile to the couple's faces.

 

Chin, & Lou made it to the venue, & it looked beautiful from Lani's magic touches, They found Renee organizing everything. "It looks beautiful, Baby", Lou said, as he kissed his wife, The Hawaiian Native agreed, & said, "It sure does, Renee, You got a talent for it", as he looked around, & saw every detail was taken care of. "I think Steve & Danny are gonna love it, & they could just focus on the day, Instead of worrying about last minute details", The Beautiful Grover said, as she took a look at the results herself. They went inside to find Lani, & Kawika, to see if there is anything else that needs to be done.

 

The rest of the meeting went perfectly, like Steve predicted, & Denning raised his pointer finger at the commander, "Commander, I expect you to follow the doctor's orders, especially during your leave, I will make sure that you guys are not to be disturbed, as you plan out your ceremony, & all of the details," The Five-O Commander said, "Yes, Sir, Thank you, I will be the model patient", Denning nodded his head in approval, & he turned to Danny, "Detective Williams, I expect you to be ready & rearing to go to lead this taskforce, like I know you can do", Danny said with a smile, "I am, I have a great teacher", They said their "goodbyes", & Steve & Danny went straight to their spot, where they knew that they can be alone.


	6. Surprises & The First Ultrasound: Part Five: Part F:

Kono & Abby couldn't believe how well the room turned out, "Honey, This is simply gorgeous, You did a great job", Kono said breathlessly praising her husband, who smiled, & said, "Thanks, Baby, I just want to do my part". Abby said with a smirk, "Well, You certainly did, Mr. Noshimuri, I mean I couldn't do better myself", Adam said with a smile, "Thank you, Inspector Dunn, How about I treat my favorite ladies to some lunch ?", They nodded, & they went off to the dining room downstairs in the hotel.

 

Chin was wondering about a special tribute to the power couple, as he was leaving the Grover's residence after they completed their tasks, He suddenly got an idea of a gift, He needed help with it, but he knew the right person to call, & help him organize it together, "Grace, It's Uncle Chin, I was wondering if you aren't doing anything this weekend, You can help me with something ?", He listened for a second, & said with a smile, "See you then", He hung up feeling better now that he has something to present to his love ones at their wedding.

 

Lou & Renee are enjoying their time with their children, since they just came home from the week summer camp, that they begged their parents to send them on. They had fun, but they knew that nothing beats being home, & they missed their parents a lot, since the ordeal, It took them awhile for them to get back to normal. But thanks to the strength of their ohana, they were able to do it, & move on. "I think the wedding is gonna be beautiful, Steve & Danny are gonna love what we had planned for them". The Usual Gruff Ex-SWAT Commander said with a smile, "I think so", They heard their children calling out to them, about making pizza. "Let's get our kids fed, shall we ?", she asked, Lou said with a smile, "Let's do it", & they went to join their kids, & have a fun family fun night.

 

Meantime, Danny & Steve were holding each other, with their backs against nothing, "I can't believe that this is happening, & we are gonna have our family officially, I mean, My dreams are coming true, & I owe you for that, Babe", He said with emotion, as a tear was falling down his cheek. "Same goes for me, I mean, I never thought I was gonna have this, Cause of my career in the Navy, I thought I was never gonna make it home, but one particular day changed it for me, So I am equally grateful to you for this past 6 years, Danno, I love you", He smiled shyly, by his confession, & Danny said with fondness, "I love you too," They shared a kiss, & they relaxed for a bit, before they headed for home.

 

Kono & Abby worked on their part of the surprise for the suite, & it turned out to be fabulous, like everything else. "Girl, Seriously, You have a talent for this kind of work", The Ex-Surfer said, as she was arranging flowers. "Thanks, Kono, I think that everything is on schedule, I will double check with Chin, & make sure that his part is covered," "Good, One less thing to worry about", They worked into the evening, & they both left, as they were leaving, they stopped to hug, & kiss each other on the cheek. "Call me, If you or Chin need anything else, Got it ?", Kono said firmly, Abby smiled, cause she was lucky to find a great group of friends to be ohana with, She said smiling, "I promise, I will". They went to their homes to relax, & settle in for the night.

 

Steve & Danny were glad that the kids were with Rachel, & Stan, cause they knew that they won't get any quality time, as they plan out their ceremony. They ordered a pizza, & had it on the lanai, which was fine, cause sometimes, they don't want to do their usual romantic setting, & the seal said with a smile, "I can't believe soon we will be married", Danny smirked, "Yep, It won't be long, & we can start our new lives together", & they snuggled, & enjoyed just making out, & have passionate & dirty sex right then, & there. "God, I love you so much, Danno", Steve declared, & Danny caressed his cheek, & said, "I love you so much too, Super Seal", as they watched the sunset, & then just enjoyed the bliss, that is surrounding them, as they were done with their second round of lovemaking.

 

The Next Morning, Everyone was grateful for the slow morning, & the afternoon was slow too, They had lunch together, & Lou said, "Me & Renee got you this", he handed over the brochure, & package to them", Steve & Danny both were shocked at the gift. "Thank you, Lou", They said in unison, & then Chin said, "Kamekona has the food covered, & a friend of mine is doing the cake for you", Abby said, "You aren't gonna get mine, Kono, & Adam's surprise, til the wedding", Kono said reassuring them, "You will love it", Steve said with a smile, "I am sure we will", & Danny added, "Thanks, Guys", & they went back to work, as soon as lunch was over.

 

The weekend came, & everyone was doing their own thing, Grace said that she couldn't spend the usual Saturday afternoon together with her Danno, & future dad. "Uncle Chin needs me, I promise though, Dinner tonight, You, Charlie, & Danno pick, My treat", The Teenager said, as she gave them her usual trademark smile. "Okay, Gracie, We understand", Steve said, & Danny said with a smile, "We love you, Monkey", Grace said with a smile, "I love you too, Guys", Chin pulled up, & she went off like a rocket, so they can get their surprise done on time. "Thanks for helping me with this, Grace", The Younger Williams said with a sweet smile, "Of course, Uncle Chin". They went straight to his house, & got to work.

 

Charlie looked a little sad, cause his sister won't be spending the afternoon with them, Steve said soothingly, "Grace will be home before you know it", hoping to prevent any tears, & it worked, It warms Danny's heart to see that Steve loves his kids so much, like they are his own. Danny added his own words, & said, "Well, How about this ?, It's a Charlie & Steve's day to pick, What do you want to do ?", "Water Park !", Steve & Danny exclaimed in happiness, "Well, What are we waiting for ?, Let's hop to it, Move those adorable tushies out of this bed", & they all got out of bed, & started the day.

 

Grace was having hanging out with her uncle, He was truly a master at crafts, "That looks so good, Uncle Chin", she praised the older man, "Thanks, Grace, I just want it to look just right, so we can have in position to film it", He called up Kono & Adam, & Lou & Renee, They promised that they would have a lot of pictures, Also, He has one more surprise under his sleeve for Steve. Cause, He really does need family around, He called Mary-Ann, his sister, & arranged for her, & her daughter, Joan, to come & spend some time with them, He knew it was hard since Deb died, & he believes that family is the best medicine for anything, He said, "Let's finished this up, so you won't be late for dinner", "Okay, Uncle Chin", They finished on time, & he dropped her off, She was so happy to see her fathers, & Charlie happy having pizza, & enjoying herself. She even had fun playing in the ball pit with her baby brother, It was the perfect night.

 

It is exactly three months, Danny is having his first ultrasound, & he wanted to know the sex of the baby, & so did Steve. Dr. Lawson checked him over, & said with a smile, "You are doing beautifully, Danny, I am glad you are taking my suggestions," That made Steve & Danny happy to hear that, "The Baby is healthy", & that brought out the emotion out of the couple, They composed themselves. "Wanna know what the sex is ?", They both nodded in response, "You are having a little girl", & that made them so happy, & they couldn't wait to tell their ohana, the great news, as they all sat down during their weekly family dinners, & celebrate with them. They left the office feeling lighter, & happy, cause everything was real now, & they have to get ready for their little girl's arrival.


	7. Epic Ceremony: Final Planning & The Epic Ceremony: Part Six: Part 1: Part G:

Danny was making sure that Steve's wedding present was on schedule, It was important to him, that Steve loves it, He would do anything to make his super seal happy for the rest of his life. He was whistling a happy tune, & he feels like he could do this for the rest of his life, & getting used to it. Moments later, He heard Steve coming down, & felt his hand rubbing his belly, & he nuzzled his neck, & asked, "How are my family doing this morning ?", & kissed the top of his lover's head. He went to set the table, & be helpful to his lover, cause it's not fair that Danny does all of the work.

 

"Don't forget we are getting the rings, & checking out the venue once more, Before we okay it", The Blond said reminding him of their plans for the day. "Like I am gonna forget that, Danno', as he nuzzles his neck, & making sure that he is really appreciated around their home, Steve smiled, & said, as he kisses him, "I love you, Danno", That makes the blond's heart soar, & said, as he returns the tender kiss, "I love you too, Super Seal". They sat down & ate their wonderful breakfast, after it was done. They went into HQ, & decided that their ohana will be their wedding party.

 

As they entered the bullpen, They were so happy & excited that the day is finally coming, Everyone is superhyped up about it, which makes Steve & Danny very happy, Lou said with a smile, "Well, Don't you guys look happy !", Danny said with a smile, "We are, Lou, The Day is almost here", & Steve said with a bigger smile, "We can't wait to share the day with everyone", The Former SWAT Commander said with a nod, & a smile, "We can't either, Thank you for letting me & my family be part of it". "Ohana, Brother, Ohana", Chin said with a smile, "It's nice to see that you are very relaxed, Cause we got a crazy day ahead of us, As you know", Danny said with a sigh, "Okay, Chin, Lay it on us", Steve said adding, "Don't leave any details out", as they listened to the native speak about the new case. "I think that we should let the girls get this one, Cause it's a simple one, Don't you think ?", & Lou said chuckling, "You are terrible _**terrible**_ people", Chin said with a smile, "Payback's a bitch, Just be ready", Danny said with a smile, "Don't worry, We will be",  & they went to get Abby & Kono, & headed for the scene.

 

Meanwhile, Will, Samantha, & Grace were helping out Renee with the last of the wedding preparations, "Music List is all set, Mama", Will said with a proud expression on his face, as he hugged her, "Good boy, Thanks for the help on that, Baby", "No problem, Ma, Can I meet Carl at the park ?, We are suppose to play basketball", "Of course, Don't be too late", He promised that he won't. He left to have his fun, & then she saw the girls working hard on the favors, & said, "Well, These look so great, I can't believe how fast everything is going", "Thanks, Mama, We just want to make sure that Uncle Danny & Uncle Steve have the best wedding possible", "Yeah, They deserve to be happy", Grace added, & Renee hugged the two girls to her, "With us at their sides, They will", & they finished up, so they can have their fun too.

 

The Case was a simple one, Swingers getting together with married couples, & then they are blackmailed, They found one, & then the wife went ballistic on Abby & Kono, They had defended themselves perfectly. They managed to get her to the ground, so she could be cuffed, & Steve said coming up to them with a pair of cuffs, "Nicely done, Sistahs", Abby said panting looking pissed off, "You are taking her downtown", Kono also panting, said agreeing, "Yeah", Danny said with a smirk, "Looks like you already did", Chin & Lou broke out laughing, as they watched the whole scene, They arrested the swinger, wife, & husband all at once.

 

The Husband gave everything up that Five-O wants to know, & they had no problems making the arrests, & they managed to get the ringleaders of the swingers, who were fighting them tooth & nail, before they were arrested. They are in custody, & everyone was excited, cause now they can focus on the wedding that's coming up, & have some fun. "The Girls will stay with Steve", Chin said explaining the arrangements, & Lou said, "While Danny stays with me, Flippa, Chin, Charlie, & Will", Steve said with a shrug, "Fine by me", "I am okay with this", Kono said, & Abby said, "Let's have some fun", They finished up their paperwork, & went to get the kids for a family dinner, & then Steve & Danny went to get their rings, which was perfect.

 

The Next Day, Lani showed the happy couple the results of what she, Kawika, & Kamekona did, & they were in awe of what they did, The Navy Seal was speechless at first, & said, "This is beautiful, Lani, Great job, It's better than what I had imagined", Danny said agreeing, "It's really pretty, I think this wedding will be perfect", Lani said with a smile, & feeling proud, "Good, I am glad that you are pleased", Kawika said with a smile, "I think we are gonna be ready for rehearsing tomorrow", "Good, Thank you, Brother", Steve said, as they clasped hands. "It's nice not to worry about anything for a change", Danny added, Kawika took them over to where Kamekona was, & the shrimp truck owner said with a smile, "Try this". "It's perfect, Kam, Don't change a thing", Danny nodded, & said, "Perfect for the wedding", & they left to spend some time with their family.

 

It was time for a combined bachelor parties for the couple, But they didn't want to do like that, Chin & Abby said to them in unison, "We have a surprise for you too," Actually, It's for them, & Kono, Instead of next week, Abby worked her magic, & managed to get Adam home from the meeting that he had to go to, She wanted to show that she thinks that the ohana is great, & she is appreciative, & glad to be part of it. Chin went to get his surprise, & everyone was wondering what the couple was up to. "If I am walking the aisle with Will, Samantha is walking down her father, What's Aunt Renee & Kono gonna do ?", Grace asked, she knew that Charlie is the ring bearer, so the ceremony is almost perfect.

 

"Well, Monkey, I was hoping Aunt Renee would give me away to your daddy", he said as he looked at Renee hopefully, Renee said with a smile, "It would be an honor to do so, Danny Williams", & they kissed each other on the cheek. Suddenly, They heard Abby & Chin coming with their surprises, "Oh, Surprises", They called out, as they whistled. Adam showed up first, He & Kono shared a passionate kiss, & then he greeted the ohana, "Congratulations, Guys", He told the happy couple. They thanked him, & welcomed him back to the ohana, Chin said with a smile, "Now for my surprise", He nodded to the person, Steve almost fainted, when he saw the sight of his sister.

 

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Danno !", Joan called out, exclaimed in happiness, & it was the best present to hear, that their niece called out them announcing their names properly, Steve was there first, & said, "What are you doing here ?", Mary said with a smile, "If you think I am gonna miss my brother's wedding, You are nuts, I am so happy for you", she & he hugged & then she hugged Danny tighter, & said, "Thanks for making my brother so happy", "Anytime, Mare, But he is the one that makes me happy", & then she greeted everyone else, They had fun, til it was time to go home, & do the planned arrangements.

 

Steve woke up, & did his usual workout routine, & he looked at the morning scenery, & said to himself thinking, "This starts my new life, & I am very happy to be sharing with the love of my life", He continued run, & then he did his quick swim, & showered up, cause in a little bit, He is gonna be a married man, & he is looking forward to every part of the day, & be with his new family in awhile, Cause it was time to start a new future & chapter in their lives, & they are gonna be happy, As soon as Steve came out, He smiled at the breakfast spread, & at the women, who created it, "Thank you", he simply said, & indicated for them to join him, & they talked about how exciting the day is gonna be.


	8. The Epic Ceremony: The Ceremony & Reception: Part Seven: Part 2: Part H:

The Venue looked incredible, Danny couldn't believe that everything was done, & there were no glitches, or screw-ups. He headed into the little house, that the venue was laid on, & headed into his room, The Boys were right behind him, being supportive as usual, & also making sure that Charlie was comfortable, & not too hot with this weather. Danny was nervous, & he shouldn't feel nervous, cause it was Steve, & he was sure about marrying him, & spending the rest of his life with him.

 

"How about a Longboard ?, It should help calm your nerves, Danny", Lou said being helpful, as he sets the suits up, & made sure that everything arrived on time, "Sure, That would be so great, Lou", The Blond replied gratefully, as he started to relax, & unpack his mini-bag of stuff, that he needed. He looked at Will & Charlie in the mirror, & smiled, glad that the two boys are close. "Thanks for being in charge of Charlie, & making sure he has everything that needs, Will, I appreciate it". Will said with a smile, "Anything for you, Uncle Danny, Anything for you", & the rest of the time was made in silence. In the meantime, Adam, Chin, & Lou went to get them all a beer.

 

Flippa came in, He arrived early, so he could make sure that his cousin had everything that he needed to prepare the food, & cook it, while the ceremony is going on. He saw Danny just trying to unwind, & he said with a smile, "Jersey, Everything is perfect, Cuz is ready to go, when you guys start coming in". Danny said with a smile, "Thanks, Brother, I just needed a couple of minutes to myself, Now I got them, Do you need anything ?", The Big Man said with a smile, "No, I just really appreciated being asked to be part of your special day, You **_are_** blood,  & I will protect you, Steve, & the kids, til the day I die". The Blond pulled a hand out, Flippa smiled, & clasped his with his love one's, The Blond said with a smile, "I know you will, I would do the same for you". They talked for a bit longer, before Flippa made sure that the other arrangements had to be done.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & the girls arrived at the other end of the house, His room had a view of the garden, which Joan wanted to see, So Grace, Samantha, & Steve took her, while Kono, Renee, Abby, & Mary went to see about the last minute details, "Pwetty !", Joan exclaimed in awe, as she took in every plant. "They sure are", Steve said with a smile, & they picked a special one for Danny, so he could wear it in the lapel of his jacket, actually they got a lot for the groomsmen, & Steve. "I think this day will memorable, Daddy", Grace said, as she kissed his cheek, "I think so, Kiddo", Steve said, as he kissed the top of her head, Samantha said, "All of the happiness to you, Uncle Steve". He kissed, & thanked her, & just enjoyed his time with his special girls.

 

Meanwhile, The Girls were disappointed, The Singer that was supposed to sing Danny & Steve's special song was sick, & they have to tell Steve about it, cause they knew that Danny would fly off of the handle. Mary wanted a couple of minutes alone with Danny, Kono & Renee both promised her that they would get Joan ready. The Blond McGarrett made her way, & found Danny's special room, & knocked on it, waiting for the response of "Come in", Danny said with a clear voice, "Come in", & she went right in, & smiled at the sight of the handsome man. Lou, Chin, & Adam took Will, & Charlie for something quick to eat, & then get ready themselves, So Danny & Mary have some privacy.

 

"I just want to thank you, Danny for being there for Steve & myself, I also appreciated you getting me & Steve talking again, Cause of you, We have a brother/sister relationship, One that I would treasure forever", & Danny was speechless, & getting a little bit emotional, when she was saying this. "I will always be here for you, Remember that, I love Grace, & Charlie, like they are my own, & the babies too, I am so glad that Joan has you & Steve in her life, as positive role models, I couldn't ask for better ones", Danny composed himself, & said simply, as he hugs his soon to be sister-in-law, "I am glad to have you & Joan in my life, As for being there for your brother, It was easy, I love him, I will always do anything to protect him, Just know that I will be there for you too", He kissed the top of her head, & then, it was time for everyone to get ready for the epic ceremony, that was about to happen.

 

"Steve, There is something we need to tell you," Kono stated, Renee said, "It's not really that bad, but....", she trailed off, & looks over to Mary, who said with a sigh, "Your singer that you hired, she came down with the flu, & she can't sing the song for you & Danny, during the ceremony", Steve took a deep breath, & said, "It's okay, We have to come up with "Plan B" that's all", Grace said with a smile, "Me & Samantha could sing it", Samantha said brightly, "Yeah, We know all of the words", Everyone was relieved, & the ceremony could proceed.

 

Everyone was ready, Steve was waiting at the alter, Governor Denning was at the alter with him, with a smile on his face, "Remember to breathe, Commander", he told his top employee, & loyal friend, The Seal nodded in response, as the wedding party proceeded to come down the aisle, Abby & Chin were the first ones to come down, then Kono, & Adam, following Lou, & Grace, Then Samantha, & Flippa, Everyone got up to see the handsome blond make his way down to his future. Samantha & Grace began to sing Smile, as he made his way down with Renee, & Steve was speechless at how wonderful his fiancé looked, on their special day, of all days. Danny was thinking of the same thing, as he caught the sight of Steve in his marvelous tuxedo.

 

The Hawaiian Politician began the official opening of the ceremony, & then he began the official blessing, which Kawika & Flippa both anointed & blessed the couple, as they were holding hands, & they both leis on both of them. After a couple of readings, Denning turned to Steve, & said to him, "Do you Steven J. McGarrett, Take this man, Daniel E. Williams, to be your lawfully wedded husband, As you both shall live ?, Do you promise to honor him, cherish him, make sure he is happy, til death do you part ?", Steve said with a smile, & without hesitation, "I do". Danny had tears in his eyes, He quickly composed himself, & was ready for his turn.

 

"Do you Daniel E. Williams, Take this man, Steven J. McGarrett, to be your lawfully wedded husband, As you both shall live ?, Do you promise to honor him, cherish him, make him happy, til death do you part ?", Danny said with a dazzling smile, "I do", Denning said with authority, "Steve & Danny have written down their own words, Steve, Would you like to go first ?", The Seal nodded, & said, "Yes, I do", He turned to Danny, & said, "Danno, You made my life so crazy sometimes, But, That's good, I needed it to be shaken up a bit, You barged in with your heart, Made me a better person, You gave me a family with two wonderful kids, & another on the way, I will always make sure that you are safe with me, I will always try to make you happy, We had 6 great years together, I hope for another 6 or more in our future, Just remember, On this day of my commitment to you, I love you, Danny "Danno" Williams, Now & Forever", They both are emotional.

 

"Steven, You somehow became a part of me, & my life, My kids adore you, Just because you were yourself, I will never forget that September 20th, 2010 was the best day of my life, You also gave me a family, when we formed Five-O together. You drove me crazy too, But I needed it, I never liked that you got hurt emotionally, or physically in your life, I will always protect your heart, That you gave me, Cause it was a precious gift, Remember that we all love you, & you have a family always, Just remember, On this day of my commitment to you, I love you, Steve McGarrett, Now & Forever, They composed themselves, as they turned their attention to Governor Denning.

 

"Now, If you guys would exchange rings", Denning said, Steve took a ring from Mary-Ann, & Danny took his from Chin, Denning took them through the steps of that part. "I pronounce you guys married, in body, & spirit, Now, Go live & be in peace, You may kiss", Steve muttered happily, "My favorite part". They shared a hot kiss, which got everyone whistling, & cheering, while applauding. The Reception was so beautiful, Steve & Danny are gonna remember this day, as the best day of their lives. The Five-O Ohana, & the guests partied til it was 2:00 am, Steve carried Danny through Adam's hotel, & right into the suite, where they are gonna have their wedding night.


	9. Wedding Night In The Suite & The Start Of The Honeymoon: Part Eight: Part I:

Steve & Danny were shocked at how gorgeous their suite is, Thanks to their friends' hard work, they thought of everything. Steve lifted Danny into his arms, & they did the traditional walk in, & then on a surprise impulse, He had Danny in a fireman's carry, & spun him around, "Put me down, You Animal !", he said laughing at his husband's antics. Steve was not sorry he did, & as he looks at Danny with lust in his eyes, He told the blond so, as they were quickly undressing each other.

 

"I am **_not_** sorry, I can't control my urges  & issues when I am around you, You are so sexy, & I can't wait to make you officially mine, as my new husband", Steve tore open his shirt, & Danny said, as he had a wicked smirk on his face, "Why fight it ?", He was nuzzling his neck, & did the same thing to the seal's shirt, as Steve did to his. They whipped off their pants, & boxers, & both fell on to the bed, where they passionate night is gonna heat up. Danny tortures one of Steve's nipples, & he knew it would get him every time, that they had sex, cause that is one of the most sensitive spots on his body, Steve curses his lover for knowing that.

 

Skin was slapping against slick skin, Steve moaned out, "God, Babe, You feel so good, It feels so right to have you next to me & in me like this", as he was taking everything that his golden lover had to offer up to him. "It sure does, God, You are hot like this, Mmmm, You are made for me", & they both were frantic in their movements. "God, Danno, I am not a fucking china doll, Fuck me !", The Former Seal exclaimed in a commanding tone. Danny just gives him everything, that he has, & they both went over the edge. They had multiple orgasms, til they were spent, & they held each other, as they were thinking about the day, that they had with their ohana.

 

"The whole day was beautiful, Everyone was perfect in their parts, which was a big relief, Also you looked absolutely delicious in that tux, There should be a law, stating that you should look the scrumptious", The Navy Seal nuzzled his lover's ear, & then nibbled on the lobe. Danny said moaning out, "God, If you keep doing that, Babe, I won't last long", as he was enjoying everything his husband was doing to him, They were moving as one, & the blond had no idea that sex for the first time, as a married couple was gonna be this great.

 

They both noticed that there was a balcony outside, Danny said with a smile, "Come watch the stars with me, huh, Super Seal ?", "Anything you say & want, Danno", Steve said with a bigger smile, & they went to look out at the starry night, It was so beautiful, The Five-O Commander thought to himself, "But not as beautiful as my new husband", & then Danny had this wild lustful look in his eyes, & had his lover bend over the baluster, where he was in the mood to go again.

 

"God, Danny, I want to feel you inside of me, Please, Danno, Don't tease me", Steve was begging for it, actually begging for it. "Don't worry about, **_Baby_** , I will take good care of you", The Blond said seductively, as he was fucking his ass, & making Steve moan out in pleasure, as a response to the stimulation. "GAWWWD !!!!", The Former Navy Seal screamed out, as he was getting to the edge, Once Danny put his warm hand on his cock, It was all over, & they both came at the same time, & they also were denying the other in the middle of it. Danny put his lips around his lover's cock, & Steve was screaming out his pleasure, "That's right, **_Stud_** , Scream out your love for me, Let the world hear you", As Steve was doing this, he was shaking, Danny comforted him, while he had his hunky lover in his arms.

 

Danny's belly suddenly rumbled, & the couple laughed, Steve said helping his lover up, "Come on, Let's feed you, Cause the baby needs it", & they went inside, threw on their robes, & Steve called Room Service, & ordered their late dinner, which was all prearranged for them by their ohana, & Steve & Danny had to remember to thank them, when they see them next time. Everything was delicious, Steve decided that they would share their desserts, & then after they were done, Steve asked, "How about a shower, Danno ?", The Former New Jersey Native nodded tiredly, & followed his husband into the luxurious bathroom.

 

The Next Morning, They had a wonderful breakfast, & headed down to enjoy the pool, Steve was a master of the water, Danny enjoys the show that he puts on, "Mmmm, See something that you like, Detective ?", Steve purred seductively. "I sure do", Danny said, & they shared a hot kiss, & then Danny joined him for some water fun, & they spent time with their ohana during lunch, "Have fun, Don't worry about the kids, We got them", Abby reassured him, Chin added, "Also, We got the work covered too, Just enjoy yourselves", Kono pointed out, "You guys need to relax", Lou said, "Everything is arranged, & taken care of", Renee & Adam said in unison, encouragingly, "You need this time to yourselves", They agreed, & the ohana saw them off, as they left the hotel, & get to their destined spot for their honeymoon. The Others went back to the McGarrett/Williams Household, so they can help Mary-Ann with the kids, & get them ready for the day.

 

Danny & Steve could not believe that they are staying at a cabin resort, It was really beautiful, like the brochure that Lou showed them, "God, I could definitely & try to relax to a setting like this", Danny said breathlessly, as he took the scenery in, "It would be good for you to, Sweetheart", Steve said with a smile, as he place a kiss on his head. "Let's go explore for awhile, okay ?", Danny said, "Sounds good to me, Babe", The Former Seal said, as they left the cabin, & went into town, to get a lay of the land, & check it out, cause it's vacation, It's nice not to work for a change, & enjoying themselves for once.

 

The Day was so much fun, The Couple were enjoying themselves very much, & were welcomed with open arms by the town folk, & managed to get some presents to bring home to Joan, Charlie, & Grace. As they were heading to one of the local restaurants, Danny said, as he stopped his husband, & kissed him on his tempting lips, "God, I love you so much, Super Seal, Marrying you **_was_** one of the best things, I _ever_ done", "Me too", Steve said with a smile,  & kissed him back, & they went in, so they can continue their fun, & have a romantic dinner, that they had planned on.

 

Danny was feeling a tense, & stressed, Steve noticed it right away, & paid the check, He got him to the cabin, so the baby wouldn't be at risk. The Blond was feeling miserable, as he was progressing in the pregnancy, & he whimpered out in pain, as a spasm hits his lower back. "Baby, I want you to relax, I have something to take all of the aches & pains away from your precious body", He smeared some lilac cream, & the loudmouth detective moaned out his pleasure, & Steve was pleased to his husband was relaxing, After he was done, he cleaned both of them up, & cuddled against him, "I love you too, Baby", Steve declared easily, "I love you too, Super Seal", Danny smiled, & they went into a restful & peaceful slumber that evening.


	10. Back To Normal & A Scare: Part Nine: Part J:

They spent a glorious week there, Danny & Steve were enjoying the perks that came with it, as much as they can, Especially Steve, cause he could be on the water, & just swim til his heart's content. Danny loves it too, cause it's peaceful, & there is no stress, which is what the doctor ordered. "Thank you for an incredible honeymoon, Babe, I am so relaxed, This feels amazing", Steve smiled, & said, "Anything for my Danno", & they took a walk along the beach, enjoying the scenery, & what the place offers them.

 

Meanwhile, During the week, The rest of the Five-O Ohana made sure that the kids were on their routines, & schedules, so they wouldn't get messed up, & crazed. Grace looked over at her relatives, while Charlie was busy playing with his trucks, & enjoying himself, as they relaxed for a bit. "You think that Danno & Daddy are enjoying themselves, Guys ?", Lou said with a smile, "We had a staff from there making sure that their needs are taking care of", Abby said, "It's a beautiful place, & plenty for them to do", Adam said, "The Manager is a personal friend of mine, so I warned him, If they are not being taken good care of, Heads **_will_** roll", Kono said, "They are happy, That's the most important thing". Chin said, "They want you  & Charlie to have fun too, & not worry about them, Let's not disappoint them, Okay ?", Grace nodded, & said, "Okay, Uncle Chin", They ate lunch, gathered Charlie up, & they spent a day at the beach, since it was the weekend, They are having a sleepover at Kono, & Adam's house.

 

Meanwhile, The Newlywed Couple were by the pool, where Steve decided a quick workout was perfect, before he & Danny went to have lunch, He loves doing his thinking, while he swims. Danny practically drools, as he watches his husband come out of the water. "Mmmm, You have that look in your eye, Danno, That look that says "MINE", & I love it", he smiles, as he leaned over, & kisses his blond adonis, & then lays on the neighbor chair, & towel, joining his partner in soaking up some sun. **"Damn right, Mine, I will protect what's mine, til the day I die"** , The Blond thought to himself with a smile, as he watches Steve relaxing peacefully, as he tans.

 

As evening came over Oahu, Grace & Charlie listened to their auntie, when she told them that is time for them to get ready for bed," They hurried & got ready, while they are doing that, Kono & Adam got the snacks ready, & their movie choice ready too. "I can't wait til we have some our own kids, Babe", Adam whispered into his wife's ear, as he wraps an arm around her waist, Kono smiled, & said, "Me too", Charlie & Grace popped in front of them, ready to get the movie started, before they have to go to bed.

 

After intense round of lovemaking, Steve & Danny both were lying down at the end of the bed, the sheet covering them both, "You think we would get tired of this really fast, Super Seal ?", Danny asked, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "No, We won't, It will get hotter, with time, & age". He placed a tender kiss on top of the blond's head, & then he saw it was a beautiful night, "Come on, Danno, It's a beautiful night, Come & look at the stars with me", Danny nodded, & said, "Okay", & they went out on the deck, & watched, while they have their arms wrapped around each other.

 

The Next Morning, Everyone was gathering up their things, & putting everything away, cause Steve & Danny were coming home on that day, "I put Charlie's toys away, & made sure that he is washed, & ready to go", Grace announced, "Good job, Kiddo, That really helps us out a lot", Adam said, Kono came out with Charlie, & announced, "Everything is all put away", "Let's go get Danno, & Daddy", Grace said, as she held Charlie's hand, as they were making their way to the front door, & Adam said with a big smile, "What are we waiting for, Let's step it up, & move it out", He & Kono shared a quick kiss, & they all headed for the airport, meeting the others there, They were gonna have a fun day, & a nice dinner to go along with it.

 

Steve & Danny were enjoying their flight, "God, I am glad that we had this time, But I missed the kids, & our work", He held on to Steve's hand, The Seal smiled, & said, "Me too, I am so lucky, I have you, the kids, & our ohana, I can't wait to see what the future holds for us", He said softly, & they shared a kiss, & then they relaxed, & enjoyed what first class offers them, as they make the trip back to Oahu. They were greeted by their ohana, & it was a definite good way to come home to.

 

Everyone was glad that the couple enjoyed themselves on their honeymoon, It was getting a little late, Jerry said, "I will take the kids home, Make sure that they are safe", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Buddy". Steve said agreeing with a big smile, "Yeah, You are a peach", He & the kids left them, & Renee said with a smile, "Pretty soon, It won't be long for the addition of our ohana to come & be with us", "Can't wait", Kono said, as she & Adam snuggled against each other, The Business Executive said with a smile, "It would be nice to spoil the future generation rotten", Chin & Abby said in unison, smiling, "Absolutely", Renee said with regret, "I am sorry, I can't stay longer, But I have the late shift", & she went straight to her car, after kissing & hugging everyone "goodbye".

 

Suddenly, Danny doubled over in pain, & held on to his husband's hand, as he was breathing through it, "Adam, Kono, Get the car quick !", Steve exclaimed with a commanding tone. "On it", They replied & raced to get it. "Chin & Abby, Help me get him into a more comfortable position", They did it without any words, & they all got in the car, Steve said, "Lou, Call Danny's doctor, I don't care what time it is, Tell her I want her ass at our place", The Former SWAT Commander said, "Copy", & made the call. Danny moaned out, "Babe...", Steve said soothingly, "It's okay, Danno, We **_are_** not gonna lose them, It's not an option", He talked to Danny's belly,  & said, "Hey, Munchkin, Please be okay, Cause I can't wait to meet you", He whispered nonsense into Danny's ear, to make the blond feel better, as they were rushing back to their place.

 

Dr. Lawson came with an ultrasound machine, & without exchanging pleasantries, she said in a commanding tone, "Tell me what happened", The Team & Danny explained what happened outside of the restaurant, where they were having dinner, Kono & Adam went to make tea for everybody, to make them feel better, & keep themselves busy. "Okay, Let's see what we are dealing with", & she did the ultrasound, while everyone anxiously waited, Danny said with emotion, "Steve, Oh, God", He couldn't watch, & he turned away, as he held on to Steve's hand. The Seal anxiously waited for the good doctor to tell them something, or anything about the baby.

 

The Good Doctor said with a smile, "I am hearing a heartbeat", Abby & Chin exclaimed with happiness, "Yes !", Kono whooped, & Lou & Adam just wiped the tears from their eyes, as they shared a group hug. They all gathered around the couple, & hoping that their positive energies were helping, They had their tea, & everyone talked about a different outcome, if this didn't turn out okay". Dr. Lawson explained to the couple, "The Baby is growing, & your stomach is expanding, which means you are gonna show, Put this cream on, It's help with the pain, & cramps", she handed the jar over, & left to go back to the hospital. The Five-O Team expressed their "congratulations", & left too. "Steve...I am...", Danny started to say, but he was cut off by his husband saying, "I am too, Danno, I am too", & they went to bed, & try to relax, before they fell asleep.


	11. Getting Ready For The Baby: Part Ten: Part K:

The Months went on, Danny was ready to pop at any second, He was so ready to get back to his life, & help his ohana out, like he has been doing for the past 6 years, & also he loves being at Danny's side, & knew that he couldn't, not til he gets back into shape, & qualifies at the range, & takes the exam again. Right npw, He is enjoying his time spending with his ohana, especially his niece, Joan, who stole his heart from day one, that she came into his life.

 

Kawika invited Danny, Mary-Ann, & Joan for a fun day with his family, & the rest of his kapu, & their family members. The Kapu actually respects Five-O, & what they do for the island. "Come on, Jersey, It will be fun", Danny shrugs, & said, "Sure, What the hell ?, Count me in, We will see you on Saturday". He headed for the HQ, to make sure that the paperwork, & all files don't overflow for his love ones, & teammates. The least, He could do is make sure that they all don't suffer the consequences of overdue paperwork.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was making sure that Danny was not to be disturbed during his leave from the team, & office, while, & after he gives birth, "Chin-Ho Kelly, I don't want no press bothering Danny, He needs to relax, & if they have any questions, Have them directed to Duke, He said he will handle all Five-O's PR & Case Information", "Copy that, Boss", The Hawaiian Native said, & went to go do that task. The Navy Seal said to Abby, & said, "Abby, Do you mind handling all meetings regarding Denning ?", The Beautiful Inspector said shaking her head, "Of Course not, Don't worry, I will make sure he is kept updated on all of our cases", & then she left to go meet with the governor himself, Steve said with a smile, & said hopefully to Kono, "Kono, Can you possibly arrange some sweets for Danny to be delivered to the house ?, Also, Can Adam hang out with him ?, I want Mare to have a break once in awhile", Kono said, as she picked up the office phone, & said, "Consider it done, Boss", He looked at Lou, & said, "Lou, How about one of your delectable deep dish pizzas, Danny would love to try a sample", Lou said with a smile, & said, "Me, Renee, & the kids are gonna bring it over", The Seal thanked him, & went on with the day.

 

When he came home, Danny pounced on him, Apparently, It's one of his horny days, which is one of Steve's favorite days, cause his lover takes charge, & he loves it, when the blond takes him over the edge. They were fucking everywhere around the house, & when they got to their bedroom, It just got hot & heavy, When they were tired, & spent. Steve asks with a deep chuckle, "What the hell has gotten into you ?", The Blond said with a smile, & a shrug, "I don't know, Seeing you in all of your glory, & then just smelling so good, Something came over me", Steve said with a smile, "I am glad that it did", & he then turned serious, "But, I think we got to be careful for awhile, Don't want to risk you, or the baby", Danny nodded, & said, "Yeah, You're right, & they went straight to sleep after that. They know that they have to get all the rest, that they can. Otherwise, Their baby will be driving them nuts.

 

Kawika & his big ohana were welcoming to Danny, Mary-Ann, & Joan, They made such a fuss over them, Kawika said, bringing the antics to an end, "Okay, Everyone, Lunch is ready", & they all sat down at the large table outside. Danny wished his family could see this, cause it reminds him of their traditions. "After everything is said & done, Kawika showed him the most beautiful pond, that is not far from the house, where the ducks come to stay for awhile, "Thank you, Kawika, This has been a great day", The Kapu Leader said with a smile, "I am glad that I could be of service", & they went to join the others, who serving dessert, & coffee, as a part of their get together.

 

By the time they got home, Joan was all tuckered out, from having so much fun at Kawika's, She looked at her Uncle Danny, & her mother, & asked, "Can Uncle Steve put me to bed, wease ?", Mary said with a smile, "Of course, Peanut, If you listen to Uncle Steve, Maybe he will read you a story ?", Steve said with a smile, "Of course, I will, Any excuse that will let me spend sometime with my special girl", Danny kissed him & said, "I will meet you in the bedroom", & he went to go relax, & Mary went to take a nice soothing bubble bath, so she can wash the day away. Steve said with a smile, "Come on, Bunny Rabbit, We got a date with a story". They went upstairs, as soon as everyone was settled in, Their evening of relaxing had officially started.

 

The Anniversary of the first time they met came, Steve wanted to do something special, & he had Danny's ring upgraded with the kids' birthstones, He just hoped that he loves it. **"Danny means everything, I would get him the moon, if he wants it"** , he thought to himself, as he left the jeweler's, with the new ring, & headed for the destination of their dinner plans. Steve was excited, cause he had planned this for awhile, He had to be _**extra**_ sneaky, otherwise the surprise will be ruined. He had to stop by HQ, making sure that the blond was not overdoing it.

 

When he got there, His husband looks distressed, & pissed off, "Where the hell is it ? !", he was screaming, as he was tearing his office apart looking for it, he wasn't say it to anyone in particular. "What's going on ?", Steve asked in confusion, "Danny is pissed, cause he misplaced his wedding ring, & he can't find it, I pity anyone getting in his way to search for it", Kono said, "Yeah, It's important to him, That he finds it, Otherwise we will deal with a cranky Danny all day", Chin adding, **"Shit"** , He silently cursed, thinking to himself, & had everyone come to his office.

 

"I have the ring", he said in a whisper, & shut everyone down, before Danny discovers what's going on, He simply showed the newer version of the ring, "Oh, God, Boss, That's gorgeous !", she exclaimed in shock, "Yeah, Danny is gonna love it", Chin agreed with his cousin, Lou said, "You did good, But, Don't you have a death wish ?, Don't mess with a pregnant person, who is carrying a weapon", He told him of his plans, & they wished him luck. He found his lover, & helped him clean up everything, calmed him down, & they went out to dinner, so they can just relax, & focus on the other, while they ate.

 

At dessert, Steve was gonna indulge, So he & Danny ordered, & are gonna share a cheesecake, He was presented with Pro Bowl Tickets, Danny explained, "I know we didn't get to go, Because of that case, But I want to go, & I was hoping you will be my date ?", he asked with a smile, "You're on", Then, He took a deep breath, & presented Danny with the ring, & he said, "Danny Williams, You are the most wonderful, & amazing person, I ever known, You gave me so much love, joy, & peace, Plus two wonderful kids, & another on the way, I am so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you, I love you, Danny "Danno" Williams, I will for the rest of my life, til we leave this Earth together". "I love you, Steven J. McGarrett, Always & Forever", The Blond replied hoarsely, & put the ring on, They shared a teary kiss, composed themselves, & continued on with the evening.

 

The Team came a couple of days later, They were helping finishing up the nursery, & it was fun, along with joking around, Danny never thought his life was gonna be like this, He loves it, & would trade it for anything in the world. As they were having lunch, He was feeling tiny pains through the day, but he shrugged it off, & went on with what he was doing, But an hour later, It intensified, & He cursed out, "Shit, My water just broke !", He exclaimed, as he stared wide-eyed at his love ones, who were in shock, cause the baby was due for another couple of months, & it was too early.


	12. Feels Like My Heart Has Been Broken In Two: Part Eleven: Part L:

There was no time for a ride to the hospital, The EMT's came straight through, & did their job, Danny was in a lot of pain, but they gave him something that wouldn't hurt the baby. "God, Please make this stop, Super Seal, Please", Danny begged, as tears were forming in his eyes, Steve's were already wet, & he sniffled, as he heard his husband to take the pain away from him.

 

"If only I could, Baby, We will be at **_Tripler_** , They are the best there, & I think we can swing a private room for you, so you would have privacy, & our little girl could enjoy being in the world for awhile, just being in your arms, How does that sound, Danno ?", The Loudmouth Detective was going through the breathing exercises, that was taught to him in Lamaze Class, & he panted out, "Sounds....good....to....meeee, Holy Shitttt !", he was screaming out, & one of the paramedics said, "We are "green" to go, Commander, We need you to help us lift him into the rig, & keep him calm", "I can do that", They quickly got the blond into the ambulance, & the others were telling them that they would see them at the hospital, Chin banged on the door, indicating to go, & not hesitate getting there.

 

Renee got there, & she received update from Dr. Lawson, They were colleagues in the same field, "Danny is getting the first spot, as soon as he arrives there, Also, They want to limit the visitors, So we will have to wait to see him, once he is in his regular room", Kono said, "Everything will be okay," Abby said with a smile, "That's right, I think Danny will be in the best capable hands, Steve's & the hospitals, He & the baby will receive the best care possible", Chin said, "All we have to do is pray", Adam said, "I am gonna call Kawika, Flippa, Max, Kawika, Kamekona, & Jerry, We will take down the decorations, & make the shower into a Welcome Home party for the baby", Lou said, "Good idea, Plus, Renee & I will take Grace & Charlie for awhile," Mary-Ann said, "Then I will do the other half, Plus, Gracie will be a big help with the little ones", They went inside, & packed a couple of things for the couple, & lock up the house, Since, Mary-Ann has a lead foot, She would drive them all to the hospital, Find out further news about Danny & their newest addition to their family.

 

Danny was rushed into the O.R., & Steve was stopped by a nurse, who said, "You can't go in looking like that, Let's get you into some scrubs on the double, Commander", She led him to the supply/locker room, so he could change. **"Please, God, Let Danny be okay, Please, I ** _will_** do anything"** , he thought to himself, as he silently prayed to himself. He quickly changed, & followed the nurse back into the O.R., so he could be back at Danny's bedside. He was feeling so bad to see his lover going through so much pain, so they can become parents. The Blond was feeling awful, But he won't give up, Cause his family is worth it. He looked at his husband, "Steve ?", He calls out, & he gives him a small smile. "What is it, Danno, What can I do for you ?", Steve asks with a smile of his own.

 

"I would love some fucking ice chips, & I know that it's a sore subject with you, But, Can you tell me something pleasant from your navy days ?", & winced, as a contraction hits. Steve nodded & thought of one on the spot. He explained about the prank that he pulled on Joe, & Danny just lets his husband's voice wash over him, as he was going through contractions. "We are almost there, Come on, Our little girl is counting on us",Steve said encouragingly, as Danny was showing signs of fatigue. But, Danny was still not giving up, as he continued to push, when he was told to. Steve was worried, but he won't show it.

 

Meanwhile, The Others were in the waiting room, & it was private, which was exactly what they wanted, They are hoping that everything is going okay. "God, It's taking a long time", Kono said with concern, Chin hugged his cousin, & said, "Don't worry, Cuz, These doctors are the best, Danny & Steve trust the staff here, We should to", Mary-Ann was rocking a sleepy & tired Joan back to sleep, making sure that she is comfortable in her arms, she looked at her ohana, & said, "For the money we are paying them, They better be the best", Lou said soothingly to her, "Don't worry, Mama, We are gonna make sure that things get done right here", Renee said, "I am gonna get changed, & see about getting some more updates", Abby said, "I am gonna pick up some food", & the two women left their ohana alone with their thoughts.

 

Meanwhile, Jerry, Max, Kamekona, Flippa, Kawika, & Adam all made it to the destination of the shower, & there was no happiness, or light in their eyes, "Let's get to work, Shall we, Fellas ?", Adam asked, "Yeah", Jerry said, as he got into his position, "We shouldn't delay this any further", Max said, & the Coroner lets out a tear, & begins to do his share. Kawika went to Adam, & asks, "How is everyone doing ?, Really ?, Steve & Danny ?", The Former Business Executive shook his head sadly, "We won't know til tests are done", Kawika said, "I will keep a good thought in my mind for them", & they went to take down everything for the shower, & hopefully make this day a little bit better. Kamekona & Flippa went over to them, "Come on to the truck, Free food on me", The Shrimp Owner said, Flippa said agreeing, "It would do us some good", & they went to the shrimp truck, so they can eat, & drown their sorrows.

 

Suddenly, There is an alarm going off in the O.R., "The Baby is in distress, I have to manually turn her over, so she can get air in", Dr. Lawson said, as she was preparing to do that task, "What does that mean ?", Steve asked, "It means to turn away," Danny said, Steve did just that, & held on to Danny's hand tighter, & Danny felt the doctor cut him, & entering into his stomach, & she managed to save the baby, & had her staff close the blond up, & made sure that he was comfortable, Danny said, once he was composed, "Go, Don't leave our daughter's side, Not for a minute", Steve nodded, & followed the staff, as Danny began to relax, but he couldn't. He knew that his baby's chance for survival was slim, & he lets out some sobs, after he got all patched up.

 

Renee was in her official uniform, searching for Dr. Lawson, when she saw Steve coming out of the _**NICU**_ , & she went over to him, when she saw the troubling expression on his face, & said, "Steve, What is it ?, Talk to me," He took a deep breath, & said sadly, "The Baby is seriously premature, & had issues when she came out, Dr. Lawson doesn't think nothing could be done, Her chances are 25%", He sobs out loud, & the beautiful Grover woman comforted him, & took him to see their ohana. "It's gonna be okay, Baby, You'll see", as she comforted by pulling him close to her, as they were making their way back to the waiting room.

 

Abby just returned with food, & everyone was enjoying themselves, despite of the situation that they are currently in, As soon as Renee, & Steve entered, they took one look at Steve's face, & knew, "I **_am_** here for you, Steve, Please don't hesitate to call", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek,  & gave him a hug. Lou said agreeing, "Me, Renee, & the kids will help you & Danny out with anything, No questions asked, Just name it", They "bro" hugged, & Renee gave him another hug, Abby said, "Please let me know if I could be of any assistance, I am here for you, Guys", Steve smiled, & kissed her on the cheek, "You know that I will", Chin said, "We are here for you, Bruddah", They clasped hands, & hugged, They all ate their wonderful meal, & left Steve to be with Danny, As soon as Steve entered the room, He could hear his blond adonis sniffle, & sighed sadly.

 

"Jersey, You don't have to be so tough with me, It's okay, It's gonna be okay", he said chanting the mantra over & over, Danny just leaned into him, & lets out sobs of emotion, frustration, & fears into the strong chest in front of him. "God, Steve, That's our little girl, Our little girl who might die, I feel like my heart has been broken in two", Steve said choked up with emotion, "I know, Baby, I know, But if anyone could survive this, It's our daughter", He was rocked them back & forth. Suddenly, Danny lets out an yawn, & falls asleep right there in his husband's arms, while Steve stayed up for awhile, keep watch, & protecting his blond, **"I promise you, Danno, I ** _am_** gonna make sure things go exactly the way we want them"** , he vowed to himself, & then he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.


	13. Waiting Is The Hardest Part: Part Twelve: Part M:

Danny was released from the hospital, but he didn't really want to leave his precious baby girl, & he knew that he had Charlie, & Grace counting on him, So, he pulled himself together, & was gonna be the best father, those two kids ever have. He wanted to see Renee, so he went over, as soon as Steve came to pick him up, He kissed his husband on the lips, & said, "Have fun with Renee, I love you so much, Danno, Everything will be okay with our baby, You'll see", Danny smiled, & had to believe that Steve is right, He got out of the camaro & headed up the Grover's walkway, making his way to their front door.

 

The Door opened before he could even knock on it, & he was bombarded by 4 kids, who were thrilled to see him, & led him into the house, "Uncle Danny, We are so glad that you are feeling better", Samantha said, as she kissed her beloved uncle on the cheek. "I am, Princess, I am, It's so good to see you", he hugged her & Will, who was absolutely thrilled to see him, Charlie said to his father, "Daddy, I made the baby a card, Auntie Renee helped me with the words", he handed over the homemade card to him, Danny took a look at it, & said with a smile, "This is great, Buddy, Your baby sister is gonna love it". Grace hugged her father tightly, "So glad that you are home, Danno", "Me too, Monkey", as he hugged her just as tight, He looked at Renee, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , & they all got ready for the wonderful lunch that she made for them. Danny felt better, since the ordeal happened, & he is gonna believe that he will bring his baby home, & their ohana is gonna be complete.

 

Abby was the first one to notice that Steve had arrived to the bullpen, & she whistled admiringly, "God, You look better than ever, Steve, Very handsome, Like you are back to your old self", Steve blushed, & said, "I decided to take some time to myself, & Danny too, We were just focusing on ourselves, making ourselves better, so we can focus on our problems, instead of being apart, doing it", Lou nodded in approval, "Well, It showed, You look absolutely fantastic, Our offer still stands, If you need a break, Call us", Chin said with conviction, "Anytime, Day or Night", The Seal smiled, & said, "I promise, I will call if I need you, Let's get to work & earn our paychecks", Everyone nodded, & they started the day off right with breakfast, as Steve was getting debriefed on the case at hand.

 

Charlie was fighting to take a nap, Grace was an expert on handling him luckily, "Charlie Boy, If you go to sleep now, I betcha we can get Danno play Captain Hook, when me, you, Sammie, & Will play Peter Pan, What do you say ?, I will also get you shave ice the next time we are at Kamekona's", Charlie thought about it, & said with a smile, "Okay, Gracie, I will take a nap like a good boy", Danny said with a smile, "You **_are_** a _big_ help, Monkey". The Young Girl shrugged, "Nothing to it", Danny got Charlie settled down for a nap, while she joined Will  & Samantha for a movie, The Blond found Renee, so they can talk over having some tea.

 

The case didn't take long, & no one got hurt, Chin, Abby, Lou, & Kono were all insisting on inviting Steve out for a couple of beers, At first, He refused, but Kono gave him the puppy eyes, & he just gave in like a ton of bricks, They went to **_Tropics_** , Their favorite spot, & ended up having a good time, Lou & Steve went to get the next round, & Lou said with a smile, "It's great seeing you smiling again, Commander, We all missed it", Steve smirked, & ducked his head, so the former SWAT Commander doesn't see him blush, "Thanks, Lou, For everything", "You are welcome, Brother, You **_are_** welcome", They went back to their group.

 

Renee & Danny were having a pleasant talk, "Renee, What do you to show your man that you are interested in....you know, again ?", "Danny, You came to the right place, You got to put your sexual energy out there for him to see, Also make sure that he **_is_** the main focus of your attention, An idea just struck the loudmouth detective, He said with a smile, "I got just the thing, You are the best", They  & the kids spent more time with the Grovers, before Danny calls Mary-Ann, asking if she could come pick them up, She brought Joan as a bonus, which made Danny's mood & day even brighter.

 

Steve came home, & his mood seem to be uplifted as well, He & Danny shared a hot kiss, before they embraced each other, as they settled into bed, after they were done with their nightly routine. "Please, Don't make any plans for tomorrow night, We need to have some time to ourselves, & refocus on our relationship, Mare said she will babysit the kids, & Joan loves hanging out with her cousins, so it's a done deal, yeah ?", Steve loves it when Danny rambles on nervously, that means he has his Danno back, "Anything you want, Danno", They tongue fucked each other's mouths, & then fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in months.

 

The Next Night, Steve lets Danny drive & be in charge of the evening's activity, he was amazed at the club, that they just pulled into, It was known as the hottest club in Hawaii, where all kinds of couples are welcome, & different types of dancing are welcome, "You ready, **_Sailor_** ?", Danny asked purring seductively, "Always, **_Stud_** ", Steve answered back with equal seduction, & they went inside of **_Bailamos_** , where the night is gonna heat up, & everyone would be jealous of the hottest guys around.

 

They were setting the place on fire with their kind of dancing, everyone just gathered around them, & watched Steve & Danny do salsa. Their movements were one, & the rhythm was hotter than hell, "God, Danny, I didn't know that you had this in you", Steve said breathlessly in disbelief, "Believe it, Baby, There is a lot that you don't know about me, But you will soon learn", & they danced for another hour, The Patrons joined in, & then, they had a couple of drinks at the bar, paid the bill, & headed for the hotel, that Danny had arranged for them for the night. they broke through the door, kissing like no one's business, They shed each other's clothes off, & attack the other's body, They fucked on the balcony, which Steve was on edge, "Come on, **_Stud_** , Let the whole world hear your love for me", The Former New Jersey said encouragingly seductively, Steve orgasmed hard, & then he got payback, they denied each other, & they had multiple orgasms, They ended up drag themselves back inside, & sleep really peaceful on that wonderful night.

 

A couple of days later, Dr. Lawson checked on Baby McGarrett, & gasped at the wonderful progress after being in the **_NICU_** for 4 months, She had her staff come,  & they ran tests on her, & when it was concluded that she was gonna make a full recovery, She ran to her office, & called the beautiful baby girl's parents to let them know, That it's almost time for their baby to come home. Danny answered, _"Hello ?"_ "Danny, It's Dr. Lawson, You  & Steve need to come now, I have some great news for you !", She exclaimed with happiness.

 

The Five-O Ohana & Steve heard the Doctor's conversation over the phone line, They were absolutely thrilled to hear from her, & got out of HQ, They picked up, Grace, Charlie, Joan, & Mary-Ann, & headed over to Tripler, Danny & Steve went right into the **_NICU_** , Dr. Lawson said with a smile, "She is breathing on her own, she gained some weight, She is a quite a fighter, I think by the end of the week, she can go home with you", "Oh, Thank god !", Danny exclaimed emotionally, as he & Steve hugged, The Five-O Commander glanced at the window, & at the ohana members, He turned to the good doctor, "Can our ohana come in & meet their niece, sister, & cousin ?", "We can't have them all, only one at time, But I don't see why she can't go outside to meet them", she handed the baby over to Danny, who led the way, "Thank you", The Seal said emotionally, Dr. Lawson nodded, & Danny said, "Guys, Meet the newest member of our ohana", They fussed over her, They called Adam, Max, Jerry, Kamekona, & Flippa to let them know, They knew that waiting was the hardest part, but it was well worth it.


	14. Ohana Complete: Part Thirteen: Part N: Last Part & Epilogue:

"Oh my god, She is gorgeous, Guys, Congratulations !", Kono exclaimed, bubbling with excitement, over the precious new child, Lou said in agreement teasingly, "She sure is, Brothers, I can't believe that you made something this beautiful, Are you sure that she is yours ?", Everyone laughed, & Mary said this to the proud parents, as she hugged them, with one arm, as she was still holding Joan.

 

"I am so happy for you, You guys are gonna experience more joy than challenges when it comes to parenthood", she said with a smile, she turned to her daughter, "Look, Peanut, That's the baby, It's your cousin in Uncle Danno's arms", Joan smiled, & exclaimed with baby excitement, "Baby !", Steve said with a bigger smile of his own, "That's right, Joanie, We are gonna need your help teaching her things, Cause you are gonna be the big cousin", Joan nodded happily at the thought. Grace said gushing, "God, I am so happy, I can't believe that I am a big sister again," She turned to Charlie, & said, "Charlie, You are a big brother now, You get to help a lot more with the baby", Charlie was very happy with that, & said, "I am gonna be the best big brother around", Everyone chuckled, & Danny said with a smile, "I know that you will, Buddy". Jerry, Max, Flippa, Adam, & Kamekona showed up, & they were amazed that the beauty of their new little niece.

 

"So, What's her name, Guys ?", Abby asked, "Her name is Serenity Faith McGarrett-Williams", Steve stated proudly, Chin said with a smile, "Beautiful name, Guys, It suits her just fine", Jerry said, "Yeah, She is acting so serene right now, So you picked the right name for her", Flippa said, "Just to let you know, We **_will_** be there to protect her  & you", Kamekona said in agreement, "You can count on us, Uncles in the house". Adam said, "We _will_ make sure that she is always happy", Max said, "You _**can**_ count on that", That gave Steve  & Danny an idea of protecting their kids, & their future, if something had happened to them, They want to make sure that the children don't suffer in the process.

 

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this family moment, But, This little one needs to eat, otherwise all hell is gonna break loose", Dr. Lawson pointed out with a smile, "We got to go anyways, We got the paperwork covered", Kono said, as she kissed the couple on their cheeks, "Again Congratulations", Abby said, as she mirrored Kono's gesture, & the girls hugged them. "Yeah, Brah, Enjoy your time with your daughter," Chin said, "Bye, Danno, & Super Seal, We love you", Charlie & Grace said in unison, Mary hugged the men again, & said, "See you soon," Joan wanted to kiss & hug her uncles "goodbye", So Mary leaned her daughter in, so she could do that. Jerry, Max, Flippa, Adam, & Kamekona all bestowed their well wishes, as they hugged Steve & Danny. After they left, Steve & Danny brought their child back in the **_NICU_** , so she could be fed, & learn how to do it themselves, when they bring her home.

 

As they watched their little girl eat, Danny was emotional, & said, "I can't believe she is here with us, & well, I can't believe we made her, Babe", Steve was also showing his own feelings about it, & said, "I know, Danno, She was made by our love, I can't wait to take this journey with you, & watch her grow up", They kept watching her, as she suckled on her bottle, Steve burped her, like the nurses showed him, & they put her back in her incubator, & watched her sleep, once, they were certain that she was sleeping, They left to get a good night sleep of their own. Cause, They know they will need it, as they are gonna bring their baby home at the end of the week.

 

Lou came home with the biggest smile on his face, he updated Renee & their children on Steve & Danny's baby, they celebrated, & Lou said, "We are definitely gonna have that party now, It's gonna be the biggest bash, Hawaii has ever seen", Renee said smiling a bigger smile, agreeing with her husband, "You got that right", They told their kids what they wanted to do, & they are willing to help, cause they are excited to have a new little cousin joining the ohana. They were working out the details, Lou called on Kawika, & his sister to help, They are willing to help pull off the surprise, as well, Cause they love Danny, Steve, & the kids.

 

Rachel & Stan brought the kids back to see their new little sibling, As Charlie & Grace were out of earshot, & watching their sister being taken care of, Danny said, "Thank you for coming". Rachel said smiling, "Absolutely, She is gorgeous", Stan said agreeing, "Anything for you, Charlie means so much to us, I appreciate you sharing him with me, Danny, I would die to protect him". Danny smiled, & said, "I know, I am glad we worked this out, Here is the paperwork", he pushed it to them, so they can take a look at it.

 

"You want us to help the others take care of the baby ?", The British Lady asked in disbelief, After she & her husband read the official documents, Steve said with a smile, "Yeah, We do, We trust you guys now, You absolutely proven yourself, when you apologized to Danny, You got my respect", "You are a fabulous mom, You always make sure that Charlie, & Grace comes first, So, Will you & Stan do this for us, Please ?, It would give us a piece of mind", Stan & Rachel looked at each other, & nodded, & then the business executive said with a smile, "Of course, You can count on us, I will also have resources available, if you need it", The Couple thanked them, & they all went to see how the kids are doing, Steve & Danny are actually looking forward to their future.

 

The End of the week finally came, Steve & Danny were both excited, & anxious about it, Serenity was so peaceful in her daddy's arms, as Danny was taking care of the paperwork. The Blond glanced at his husband, & was greeted by a warm feeling of seeing them together, "You are a natural, Babe", The Blond said, as he leaned over, & kissed him, "Thanks, Danno, I hope so". They went home, & got their baby settled, It was the first night, & they hope that it will go good, & she'll sleep right through it, til she needs a diaper change. They are going to a surprise outing, & the only thing that they need to do is get Serenity ready for it.

 

The Day of the Party came, Steve & Danny arrived at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, with their baby daughter, who was taking everything in with a babble, & a smile. When they got to the spot, that they were suppose to be at, Everyone shouted out, "SURPRISE !!!!", The Couple were touched that everyone did this for them, so their baby would be honored. "Were you surprised, Guys ?", Will asked hopefully, & Steve said, as he hugged his nephew, "Of course, we were, Thank you, Guys", Jerry said with a shrug, "You do plenty for us", & Chin said, "This is our way of starting to pay you back". Lou said with a bright smile, "You guys totally deserve it", Renee said, "You guys are terrific", Rachel & Stan both nodded in agreement, Abby, Grace, & Charlie all said in unison, "We love you", Kono said, "Just enjoy it", Adam said, "Cause these moments only come one in a life time", That is exactly what they did.

 

Everyone presented Serenity with gifts, The Kapu put on a tradition of fire eating, & dancing, along with surfing, Everyone was having a great time, & enjoying themselves, Danny & Steve thanked Kawika, Lani, & their family for all of the planning that they did, Also the Governor set up a trust fund, so Serenity could get started on her future. As the party was going on, Danny was playing footies, with Steve under the table, which got him hot under the collar. But, Danny didn't care, & he got Steve to the edge, "When we get home, You can blow me, okay ?", Steve growled whispering into his ear, "I am gonna hold you to that", Danny made sure that he had him fully on edge, & then when the party ended, They said their "goodnights", got the kids in the car, & headed for their home.

 

As soon as they got home, locked everything up, & put the alarm on, after they are done with their checking, They got Grace, Charlie, & Serenity to bed without any problems, Steve got Danny on to the couch, & practically ripped his pants off, He proceeded to give him the best blowjob possible, & Danny was withering & moving about, & letting out delicious moans, as he was enjoying what his husband was doing to him. The Five-O Commander got him out of his remainder of clothing, & proceeded to fuck him, milking his prostrate, & giving the spot a massage. Danny was no slouch when it comes to sex, He got his payback, & they were panting, flush, sweating, "I....I...I love you so much, Steve McGarrett-Williams," & Steve smiled the biggest smile, & said, after he regained his composure, "I love you too, Danny "Danno" McGarrett-Williams", They made out, & had round two, then they fell went to get dressed quickly, & made it up to their bathroom, where they had round number three in the shower, After they dried off, They didn't bother with pajamas, & they hugged each other, & fell asleep peacefully on that wonderful evening, dreaming of their wonderful future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
